


Hide Your Soul

by Mesektet



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, 黑道AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesektet/pseuds/Mesektet
Summary: 这篇是我在8月份完成的一篇黑道AU中短篇，因为太久没有产出所以决定把这篇放出来。现在再看有很多不满意的地方，也许会有逻辑问题和bug，但是确实没有从头细改的时间和精力了......很抱歉T.T虽然一开始有各种设定，但是写完之后发现也许不同的人会看到不同的东西，所以就不去纠结了。文中引用的童话故事来源于一首歌，在网上找到了原版并做了些改编，如果觉得熟悉请不要意外2333
Relationships: Kaoru/Toshiya (Dir en grey), Shinya/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

他的身影停在了黑色的轿车前，瘦削却挺拔。他忽然转过身，背着光微微扬起头看着我，笑道：“你怎么这个表情，”他梳了梳自己被风吹乱的发梢，“不过是去吃顿饭，很快就回来了，”我沉下目光，抬脚走到他身边，帮他打开了车门。他似乎又想起了什么，继续说：“虽然不知道之后会怎样，但你还是催促财务核对一下这个月的账目。”  
我沉默着点头，看着他娇小的身体钻进了轿车后座，我将车门关上，坐进了前排的副驾。  
漆黑的轿车穿过黑漆漆的枫树林，驶向了灯火通明的闹市区。  
随风飘落的枫叶此时已看不清原本的模样，只争先恐后地撞上行驶的汽车，然后又颓然落下。我从后视镜里悄悄观察着对方，他侧头靠在椅背上，目光随着车窗外的霓虹灯闪烁。他今天穿了黑色的高领针织衫和长外套，垂在胸前的银色项链在黑暗中散发着黯淡的光。他瘦长的双腿包裹在裁剪考究的黑色长裤里，双腿交叠，手腕轻轻放在膝盖上，骨节分明的手指上戴着一枚黑曜石戒指。  
在我开始为他收拾衣柜和房间之后，他很少再打扮地这么沉闷厚重。我为他添了很多浅色的衣物和配饰，他也不止一次说过喜欢。可每次遇到这样的场合他却依然执着地将自己包裹在层层叠叠的深色布料之下。虽然我知道他其实只是贪恋那一丝不存在的安全感而已，但我还是会忍不住觉得遗憾。

忽然想起他倚在洒满阳光的躺椅上翻看冗杂沉闷的账本的时候。那时他从密密麻麻的纸页上移开目光满脸狡黠的样子，让我想到了喜爱恶作剧的孩童。  
“Toshiya，”他将手中的东西放在一旁，用近乎天真的口吻说道，“不如我们试着做一些全新的东西？”  
他朝我招手，我将厨房送来的茶点放在躺椅旁边的矮桌上，蹲在他面前。  
“您这样想一出是一出，大家会很头疼的。”我叹气，“再说，现在每个片区都人手吃紧，好多人对我们虎视眈眈，这样贸然开辟新产业，会惹麻烦的。”  
他闻言思忖了会，端起茶杯抿了一口：“可是我们现在的产业并不能长久啊，再说，所有人的目光都集中在我们身上，不是更加危险吗……”他拍了拍身旁的丝绒布垫，“你蹲那儿做什么，过来坐我旁边。”  
我原想拒绝，但看着他期待的目光还是移动到了他身边，只是依然与他空出了一段距离。  
他拨开我额前不听话的碎发，侧脸与柔和的阳光融在了一起，“Toshiya总是这么严肃，我好不喜欢……”说完又兀自笑起来，“不过倒是和管家的身份特别符合。你一直跟在我身边照顾我的衣食住行，总感觉把你耽误了，你应该有更好的生活。”他离我很近，我能感觉到他说话时温热的呼吸，以及弥漫在鼻尖的草木香气——我为他挑选的香氛，我甚至偷偷放了一瓶在我的床头，将它们洒满了房间。  
我垂下头，害怕他看清我眼中的闪烁不定。  
事实上我很想开口告诉他，我并未觉得委屈，就算每天要面对的都是些枪林弹雨的龌龊事。  
“好累啊，让我躺一躺吧。”说着放下茶杯，侧身枕在了我的大腿上，他的头发已经过肩，躺下便散得到处都是。我因着他的动作全身僵硬，即使只是这样的接触，我依然会感到不知所措。许是感受到了我的不自在，他略微侧过头看着我，嘴角浮现出了一丝浅淡的笑容。  
但最后，我只敢凝视他的眉眼，看着他闭上眼睛，在他呼吸逐渐变得平稳之后，轻轻地将他散乱的发梢梳理整齐。  
之后他再没提过这个被我驳回的想法，我也渐渐把这事抛在脑后，只当作他一句无心的玩笑话。

后视镜里的人在我眼中像被定格的老旧电影画面，画面的每一个细节都深深印刻在我的脑海里。我忽然希望我们失去目的地，就这样漫无目的地往前行驶下去，就算彼此之间没有言语，我也可以透过小小的一面镜子感知到他。  
和他在一起时，我总认为他才是那个应该被庇护的人，而我应该为他打点好一切。但事实却是他永远不会让其他人站在他的身前。他早已习惯于独自面对所有，那些想要他性命的枪口，桌上永远都理不清看不完的复杂账目，还有身边随时随地都会背叛他的人。  
就像我。

轿车停在了市区里最豪华的酒店前，今天整栋楼都被包下了，除了我们不会有其他客人。酒店大门装饰着耀眼的广告牌和霓虹灯，五颜六色，在漆黑的车窗前投下斑驳的光晕。  
他下车的时候下意识地理了理本就整齐的衣角，脸上挂上了熟悉的平静与淡然。我跟在他身后，看他没有一丝犹豫的步伐跟着前来迎接的侍者往里走，内心忽地便泛滥起一阵窒息的苦痛。  
我们一路上到了顶楼。那是专门为了上位者准备的平层房间，整排的落地窗能将这座城市一览无余，不管是那些徒有其表的豪华建筑，还是“猴笼”小巷里肮脏的声色交易。  
侍者轻轻敲门，房间里传来了一个低沉的男声。我暗自握住了掩藏在后腰的枪，手上青筋突起，心跳陡然加快。  
一只手覆上了我的眉间。  
“别担心。”  
我底下头，发现他正笑着，浅到几乎消失，走廊里灯光昏暗，我甚至看不清他笑容的弧度。他手上的薄茧与我的皮肤相接触，留下转瞬即逝的温度。  
他的手垂下来前，又安慰似的拉住了我紧绷的手臂，轻轻摇头。  
他又拢了拢身上的长外套，随着大门的开启，转身走进了宽阔的房间。他走了几步，回过头又看向我，所有的情绪在一瞬间都藏了起来，我听他叮嘱道：“你去附近转转，结束了联系你。”  
我木楞地站在房门前点头，门重新关上的刹那，余光瞥见了站在他身后的男人，他的脸上正挂着势在必得又淡然自若的笑容。  
那是Kaoru，一个我熟悉得不能再熟悉的男人，而他距离成为这座城市的掌舵者和支配者只剩一步之遥。  
我伸出手触上厚重的房门，高级酒店的房间隔音效果很好，我什么都听不清，但我对房间里将要发生的对话却能猜个大概。Kaoru想要的是什么我们每个人都清楚。也正因如此，我才更加憎恨自己的无力与软弱。可讽刺的是，恰巧是因为我憎恨的这些恶意，才让我走到了今天。  
做出任何决定都是痛苦的，可就算需要付出高昂的代价，我也不愿再违背自己的心意，做出任何伤害他背叛他的事。  
今天已经是我最后的机会。我在缓步离开阴暗的走廊时如是想到。

——  
我的命是Kaoru捡回来的。  
父母很早就和我分开，我甚至没有念完高中，当然，我知道自己也不是会读书的人。那时候我只长个子，看起来瘦瘦高高像根一吹就倒的竹竿，但好在有副姣好的皮囊，受出租屋附近的不良青年教唆，便打算去做些来钱快的工作。  
这个城市大得惊人，可我却渺小得如同蝼蚁。  
为了生活，我抛开那些没多大用处的自尊，去了市里面一家有名的夜总会工作。最开始只是侍应生，但渐渐地，经常会有客人往我裤兜里、衣服里塞数额不菲的小费。那成了我大部分的房租来源，我甚至还能存下一点钱润色我单调无聊的生活。  
所以当经理来找我，问我是否愿意做些陪酒的工作时，我没怎么考虑就答应了。可我私下是个不善言谈的人，虽能勉强逗逗客人开心，但终归不是大部分客人喜欢的类型。  
不过我的业绩却一直名列前茅。  
这自然就招致了一些同事的不满。对于一些小打小闹我一向是无视的，但也许是因为我毫不在意的态度让那群人愈加猖狂。  
他们在客户的酒里下了药，制造出我想要与客人发生关系的假象。  
若只是普通的客人，只需要经理出面解释清楚，扣一些奖金便可作罢。但他们特意选了一位不好得罪的人——这家夜总会老板的情人下手。  
这时我才知道，这家夜总会是市里一个有头有脸的帮派名下的产业，老板的情人经常会来这里娱乐消费，而我第一次招待她便出了事。被触到逆鳞的男人异常窝火，不顾经理的解释非要我好看。

我被打手捆在了夜总会的表演舞台上，他们脱掉了我的上衣，让我跪坐在地板上，给我戴上口枷，将我的双眼蒙住。我至今都记得舞台上的灼热灯光照射在我光裸脊背上的感觉，像一锅滚烫的沸水浇灌而下，我痛苦地颤抖，然而我的声音在口枷之下只能发出毫无意义的嗡鸣，没有任何人在意。  
惹上黑帮的人非死即残，能侥幸活下来估计也不成人样，倒是死了还要痛快些。所以我希望那个老板是个果断的人，最好直接给我一发子弹，别想出些怪异的花样折磨我。  
然而事情的发展并未如我所愿。那位老板对我起了杀心，但并不想让我轻易死去。他从夜总会的雇员里随意挑选了五个人，也将他们的眼睛蒙上，让他们轮流对我开枪，若我能从这五发子弹中活下来此事便可一笔勾销。  
被挑选出来的人大多是在夜总会工作的普通人，有男人也有女人，他们有的甚至不知道该如何用枪，失去视觉的我竟然能感受到他们与我如出一辙的恐惧。只是我在担心子弹是否会打中我，会打中我哪里，而他们担心的是自己会杀人。  
那是我人生中最难熬的时刻。我拼命抑制自己不停抖动的身体，只希望他们能一枪打中我的要害。若只是打穿我的胃或者肺，我怕是要痛苦很久才会断气。  
我像被关进一个真空的箱子里沉入了深海，耳边只有人类脆弱单薄的啜泣，还有我自己快要跳出胸腔的心跳声。  
我靠着听觉默然数着每一个人从举枪到扣下扳机需要几秒，想以此分散被打中时产生的痛苦。但这些努力在子弹真正刺穿我的皮肉时全部成为徒劳，感谢我异常灵敏的痛觉，它们让我在第一发子弹打中我的左肩时便让我难以支撑自己的身体，快要倒在地上。而站在角落的打手，立刻上前将我扳正，让我好好呆在射击范围内。  
带着口枷的我无法通过呻吟缓解痛苦，温热的液体顺着我的皮肤往下流，浓重的血腥味很快便散开，这是我第一次受这么重的伤。  
但这还仅仅是个开始。  
我顾不上身上的血迹，想将注意力从刺痛的左肩移开，因为我听见了第二声枪响。  
打偏了。我不知该庆幸还是害怕，后面还有三枪，胃里突然翻江倒海，心脏仿佛要跳出胸腔。我的恐慌像是打翻的颜料，流淌在了整个空间。下一个握枪的是个女人，她似是磨蹭了很久才站到我面前，也没办法控制自己的哭声。我能想象她瘦弱的手腕颤抖着举起漆黑的枪管，蒙住双眼的布料被她的眼泪打湿，然后她盲目地对着面前的空气，也或许是我的脑袋，扣下了扳机。  
枪声响起的同时，刺痛的烧灼感从我的腰部传来。子弹死死绞住我的皮肉，被剖开的伤口像一个黑洞，不停地渗出鲜血。我不敢再用力呼吸，害怕生命会随着我的吐息而渐渐消失。明明只有两处伤口，但我却觉得四肢百骸都在叫嚣疼痛，过度紧绷的肌肉发出了垂死的颤栗，温热的鲜血早已经将我身上剩余的衣物染红，我即使看不见，也能知道我此时像个血人。  
在巨大的压力下我已一心求死，只希望上帝能眷顾我，让这场酷刑早些结束。我告诉自己，还有最后两枪，也许就在几秒之后，对面的人就会打中我的心脏或者脑袋，我就再也不用忍受心理和身体的双重痛苦了。  
然而下一发子弹竟然擦着我的脸颊飞过，只在我脸上留下了不轻不重的擦伤。  
只剩最后一枪，我难以相信自己能挨到现在。如果之前是抱着必死的觉悟，那么现在，人类求生的本能让我开始期待奇迹。我不知道最后向我开枪的人是谁，我只能凭借逐渐浑浊的大脑去判断那人的微弱动作。他应该举起了手枪，他应该将食指放在了扳机上。  
“嘭”，  
我应声倒下，脑海里想着我终于能休息了，弥漫在全身的疼痛好像也一并离我远去。流浪者终于漂浮靠岸，见到了久违的岛屿与森林，内心只渴望着片刻的平静与安宁。我听不见周围细簌的议论声和抽气声，听不见那位老板的怒吼“算他走运！”，听不见同事丢掉手枪开始崩溃大哭的声音。我唯一能记得的便是一个沉稳的脚步声，像从遥远的庙宇里传来，脚步声的主人泰然自若地一步一步走向我，我漆黑的眼前仿佛就突然亮起了夺目的光芒，那一瞬间我甚至以为，我已到达生的彼岸。  
刺目的灯光下，男人的影子我看不真切，但他像一座巍峨的高山立在我的身前，我知道我的生命不会在此终结。那一刻我好像见到了救世主，也预见了我的余生，他会赐我食物，赠我美酒，赋予我金钱与权力，他能治愈我的伤口，抚平我的棱角，为我筑一座华丽的牢笼，我将成为他的枪，他的毒药，他永远的附属品。

那之后，我的生命按下了重启键，我彻底与过去的生活一刀两断。我从医院的重症病房醒来的时候被包得像个粽子，满屋子都是消毒水的味道，但我第一次知道原来医院的病房也可以这么豪华。  
我被打中了三枪，左肩、腰和膝盖。肩膀和腰部的伤口已经没有大碍，只需要等待伤口愈合就好。比较麻烦的是我的右腿膝盖，虽然我仗着年轻伤口好得快，但是却没办法摆脱后遗症，随着年龄的增长，我的行动会受到一定影响。当然，我若是做些普通的工作倒也无碍，但如今我已经不是那个可以安稳生活的人了。不过我能从死神手里夺回一条命，已经不再奢求更多。  
我出院的时候是Kaoru亲自来接我的，那是我第一次在清醒的时候见到他。他靠在漆黑的轿车边，穿着看起来很普通的西装，手里夹着一根细长的烟却并没有点燃，鼻梁上架着金丝眼镜，锐利精明的目光稳稳落在我身上，脸上没有任何表情。  
我顿时就不敢再上前一步。  
我不知是畏惧他的气场，还是害怕他像看待物品一样的眼神。  
“从今天起你就是新仓家的一员，我会给你时间从头开始学，枪支、弹药、毒品、赌场、色情交易，一样都不能落下。我一向赏识有实力有运气的人，你已经有了运气，剩下的就靠你自己了。”  
“三个月，若是不能达到我的要求，就不仅仅是五发子弹的事情。”  
我知道我并没有选择，我至此便进入了一个全新的世界，那是属于新仓家的，庞大的帝国。

我开始逐步了解这座城市下蕴藏的所有污垢，他们盘根错节，深入到每一个角落，甚至我曾经生活过的街道，我念过的学校。他们像永远无法杀光的蟑螂和蛆虫，牢牢攀附在每一个宿主身上，吸食他们的精血，然后让这座帝国更加稳固。  
我按照Kaoru的要求，三个月里没日没夜地学习那些对我来说全然陌生的知识，不管是辨认枪支，还是刑讯技巧。  
我学东西的速度不算慢，没多久便掌握了七七八八。可是这些东西带给我的压力却让我难以承受，我开始整晚地失眠，脑子里全是那些冰冷的枪管和人类四处掉落的血肉碎片。  
我不止一次想过放弃，想偷偷了结自己的性命。但只要一想到Kaoru的眼神，我便又艰难地活了过来。他看着我的时候从来没有任何情绪，刚开始我以为他对所有人都是这样，但后来我发现，他只有对着我是毫无表情的。  
我曾问他，为什么是我，难道只是因为我运气好，从那五发子弹下活了下来？  
男人当时用干净的毛巾擦干了手中沾染上的血迹，并未看我，只是平静地说，脸。  
我看着他一如既往的侧脸，心中的沉重如千斤巨石，缓慢又沉默地落下。我轻轻点头，不管他是在说笑还是认真的，自那之后，我再也没有过轻生的想法。  
我强迫自己在他所希望的道路上马不停蹄，让自己变得愈发冷漠，也愈发无情。我想要的其实并不多，不过是为了得到Kaoru的认可。  
我抛开对鲜血和肢体的恐惧，练习搏击，练习装弹上膛，把那些充满了血腥味的肮脏知识全部牢牢记在脑海里。  
即使这些对他来说都是理所当然。  
我知道我或许是有了些雏鸟情节，因为Kaoru救了我的命，也是我在这个家中认识的第一个人，他给了我全新的生活，虽然是没有选择的选择，但也总好过陈尸荒野，所以我对着他总会有些不一样的情感。可就像新仓家的势力无论多么庞大，也永远不可能拿到台面上来一样，我那些阴暗的小心思，也永远见不得光。


	2. Chapter 2

当我发现自己在见到鲜血之后内心依然平静如水时，我知道我已经全然是另一个人了。一个被新仓家重新改造的，维持他们庞大帝国运作的机器，手上拿着锋利又冰冷的利刃，随时准备对威胁到自己地位的敌人出鞘。  
一年之后的我早已不是当初那个一吹就倒的竹竿，就算子弹打在身上，我也不会痛到不能站立。我日益熟悉这个世界的法则，渐渐开始学会利用他人，也逐步习惯帮派之间永无尽头的斗争。  
但我唯独对他没有任何变化，仍然又敬又怕。他是家族长子，很早就步入到残酷的世界当中，家族利益永远被他放在第一位。新仓家在他的打理下如日中天。我很少见他发火，但他身边的人没有一个不怕他敬他。  
他曾穿着精致考究的浴衣坐着打理娇嫩美丽的鲜花，看着身边的打手将一个泄露家族交易信息的管理者打成一滩模糊的血肉。而他豢养的血统高贵的宠物猫则摇摆着洁白的尾巴跳上了他的矮桌，它像是这个地方的女主人，高傲的一个扫尾，Kaoru精心摆弄的花枝便随着花瓶散碎满地，而他只是宠溺地挠了挠小兽被雪白毛发覆盖的下巴。  
我忽然羡慕起那只宠物，能如此肆无忌惮地表达自己的情绪，而男人却能够容忍它的无礼和冒犯。我本站在他身后看他逗弄宠物猫，不想男人却忽然回过头：“Toshiya，过来抱着它。”  
我慢慢走近，但那只猫早被娇生惯养，对除了主人以外的人都抱有强烈的敌意。我对小动物从没有研究，大剌剌地伸出手就想抱过来。谁知我手还没靠近便被猫用力挠了一下，手背上瞬间就起了几道鲜红的抓痕，渗出了细密的血珠。伤口看起来挺深，不过我并没觉得有多疼。  
但Kaoru皱起了眉，他将猫用力地扔回地上，忽然被粗鲁对待的小兽发出了不满地叫声。  
Kaoru拉过我的手，凑近了观察我皮肤上还在渗血的伤口，他的指尖轻轻擦过时，我不由自主地摒住了呼吸。  
“嘭”  
刚才还活生生的白色宠物猫，此时已经躺在了血泊里，一动不动。所有人都惊呆了，我僵硬地转过头，想从Kaoru淡然的脸上找出些情绪，但他只是从容地收起枪，叫人把尸体拖走。  
我看着他的动作，心里莫名燃起了不知名的火焰，手背上的抓痕忽然变得可爱起来，像某种意义非凡的印记。  
我拼命压住想要上翘的嘴角。  
他让我去包扎，叮嘱我不要留下任何疤痕。但我却想着将这几道红痕纹成一束四散的花。  
他天生就该是绝对的统治者和支配者，天生就该让所有人臣服。他像一本诗集，每一面都是一首韵律和谐的诗，我曾想在诗行下留下注解，但后来才发现这本诗集我从未读懂过。  
那时候我天真地以为，我对于他至少有那么一点点的特别，比起那些没有感情的花枝，和那只无辜丧命的宠物猫。

我用了三年的时间，成为了Kaoru最信任的人之一，我依附于他，跟在他身后为他打点。慢慢地，家族里对我不和谐的声音也消失了，我在新仓家逐步建立了一些威望。  
新仓家在这座城市一家独大，没有任何对手。但Kaoru永远不会满足现状，他开始计划扩大新仓家的势力，第一步便将目标瞄向了邻市——一座每到秋季，触目便是金黄的美丽城市。  
邻市的情况并不复杂，几个主要板块都被分散，最快的办法就是逐个击破。其中最有声望的是一位外号叫“先生”的人。他白手起家，没有任何身份背景，混到今天的地位全靠他自己。而且令人意外的是，他很少参与帮派纷争，行事作风也非常低调，很少得罪人，所以有很多稍小的帮派愿意攀附于他，形成了一个小型集团。  
Kaoru很快就决定从“先生”入手，他要是乱了，那么这座城市便乱了，新仓家便可趁虚而入。  
Kaoru决定亲自走一趟。  
将事务安排妥当后，他带了几个信任的手下去了邻市。

我再见到Kaoru是在一周之后，他从车上下来，戴着墨镜，我看不清他镜片后的双眼，但直觉告诉我他似乎心事重重。  
我很少见他这样，彼时我并不清楚他在邻市到底发生了什么，我以为是因为邻市的实际情况和我们的情报有所出入，但想最多也不过是一些不足挂齿的小问题，他为此有些伤神罢了。  
没过多久，他将家族里所有管事的人都叫到了身边，也包括我。他将邻市的情况一一告诉了我们，同时也分享了新的情报。  
没有疑问，Kaoru决定的突破口没有变化。  
“他们手上掌握着我们最想要的东西……而他们在当地的威望极高，我们需要他们心甘情愿地将手中的东西拱手相让，不然会很棘手……”  
“……我需要一把剑，能插入敌人心脏的剑……”  
我认真地听着，当他将鹰一样的目光移到我身上时，我脑中竟然想起了我第一次见他的情形，他的脸上毫无表情，唯独那双眼睛散发着我永远看不透的光。

“为什么会是我？”  
这是我第二次问他相同的问题，而现在我已不是那个一无所知的自己了。  
但他仍然是他。  
他的手里端着红酒靠在书桌边的落地窗前，看着楼下的花团锦簇，听完我的问题，轻轻笑了起来。  
他的声音好听得像一首低沉绵长的童谣，牵引着我走入他为我精心构筑的摇篮，我对他言听计从，甚至随着他的歌声，逐渐迷失了自己。  
“走之前，有什么想说的，或者想要的吗？我尽我所能。”  
这世界上没有什么是需要他尽所能才能给我的，但我知道，若我现在不踏出那一步，可能一辈子都没有机会了。  
我跟了他三年，从一张白纸变成现在的样子，每一天都活在刀刃上，贩毒，走私，杀人，身上留下了深深浅浅的伤。但他从来都是想尽办法将那些痕迹抹去，他说这些东西不该出现在我身上，尽管我认为这些都是为了他的帝国能长久存在而留下的功勋。  
我此时忽然意识到，他为何会这样做。最有用的，永远都是一张什么都没有的白纸。  
我和往常一样站在他背后注视着他，然后缓缓移动到他身边，在他面前弯下了膝盖，单膝跪着。我抬起头，仰望着Kaoru此时忽然变得陌生的脸，他刀削般的面容在光影之下变得慵懒模糊。  
我将手轻轻放在了他的腰带上。  
“还有一件事，您还没有教过我。”  
他的眼神突然深邃起来，停留在我身上的目光变得炽热尖锐。他从头到脚地打量我，强大的气场蚕丝般地将我包裹住，我意识到我在他面前依然还是那个手无足措、只因他一个眼神便僵在原地的楞头小子。  
他端着酒杯的手慢慢移动到了我的头顶，红酒顺着我的头发往下流淌，我身上很快便弥漫起醇厚香甜的酒香，那是昂贵的Petrus，抵得上普通人好几年的工资。可如今这些价值不菲的液体也不过是他的情趣罢了。  
他将空酒杯扔在了身后，脆弱的玻璃制品在厚重的地毯上滚了几圈，在边缘留下了难以愈合的裂口。  
他低下身，指尖擦过我脸上的液体，那是我第一次和他离得那么近，我能看清他的毛孔，和他眼里的自己——白皙的皮肤上蜿蜒着一道又一道凌乱的红色痕迹，像水果腐烂后流下的腥甜汁液。  
“我还以为你永远只会用刀背杀人。”  
男人像一把锋利的刀，狠狠刺入我的血肉，我记住了这种疼，它们又甜又涩，将我撕成不成形的碎片。我沉浮在陌生的海域里，周围漆黑一片，我看不清眼前，也找不到回去的路。我想要嘶喊，想要开口求救，但嘶喊被吞没，求救成为泡影。我以为我抓住了身前的浮木，但他却是吃人的沼泽，将我缓缓拉入深渊，无情鞭笞着我脆弱单薄的灵魂。  
我的生与死都掌握在他的手里，当他终于将我从沼泽里拖出来时，我早已虚脱干涸，像那只被一枪结束生命的躺在血泊里的宠物猫，再无法动弹。我无神的视线在寂静的空间里游荡，却瞥见了散落在地上的照片，不同角度不同场景，都是一个人。而那时我的全身心都沉浸在亲手抓住刀刃时产生的疼痛快感里，我兴奋地看着双手鲜血淋漓的样子，只想要疯狂大笑。

这是告别，也是纪念。我曾跟在他身后仰望着他，将他当作我的目标和我继续活下去的理由。  
我永远不会忘记是他给了我第二次生命。  
但这一切都随着他的决定和我的离开，开始变成我脑中日渐蒙尘的回忆。我任由曾经鲜活的画面变得模糊不堪，再无法认清。我后来时常会回想起那几年跟在他身边的日子，恍若隔世，但那确实是我在步入黑暗后过得最无畏、最坦率的一段时光了。  
我想我终有一天会忘记，忘记他从舞台的光芒下低头看我的眼神。他手捧金银酒杯，身披绸缎，受人膜拜，他永远都会是众人敬畏的王。而王最爱的也永远只会是他的王国。  
身前的牢笼被打开了，我将带着天罗地网，为他带回丰收的果实。

新仓家从此将我除名，所有关于我的资料都被销毁，三年的时光唯有我一个人记得。临走前，Kaoru一边拨弄我长过肩头的头发，一边询问我有什么对策。我将我心中思索许久的计划悉数相告，他听完后竟然笑得异常放纵。不知是否是我的错觉，他自邻市回来之后，总有些似有似无的变化，我当时没有细想，只认为这些变化都是我患得患失而出现的幻觉。  
我去邻市的时间和落脚处除了Kaoru没有第二个人知道，我的联系对象也只有Kaoru本人，他做事一向滴水不漏，计划许久的事情绝不允许出任何差错。  
我到达的时候已经是冬天，这座城市已经走过了它一年中最美好的时节，心中略微有些遗憾，但之后我也没有空余的时间去感叹逝去的美景。我在Kaoru的安排下去了一家夜总会工作——这总让我回想起遇见Kaoru之前的那段日子，熟悉的彩色灯光，昏暗疯狂的人群，现在想来，这些都感觉像是上辈子的事。  
Kaoru在我启程前便已布好了局，他采用了我的计划，所以我现在只需要安静地在夜总会里过上一段自由散漫的日子，等待时机成熟。  
即使我蛰伏在一个表面上平静的地方，我也知道外面世界的并不是真的安宁。Kaoru的王国开始伸出盘根错节的藤蔓，逐步吞噬这座看起来美好的城市。

某一天的早晨，我结束了夜班打算从夜总会步行回自己的住处，刚出门便看见了街边的十几辆警车和拥挤的人群。我从很远的地方都能闻到空气中弥漫的血腥味。  
不用想也知道是Kaoru的杰作，我毫无波澜地注视着那些慌乱的行人和灰头土脸的警察，在门口站了片刻，便想抬脚往回走，不想身边突然窜出一个人影，用力撞在了我身上。我吃痛地看向罪魁祸首，对方却像毫无知觉一样，疾步往前走，高跟鞋踩在水泥地板上发出清脆的声响。  
我当时不知哪来的脾气，伸手就拦住了对方。  
“女士，您撞了人好歹道个歉吧？”却不想对上一双湿润的双眼，那双眼里有不甘、倔强，更多的还是我见惯了的冷酷。但眼眶周围泛红的血丝却出卖了她，让她看起来多了份楚楚可怜。她听了我的话什么也没说，只是微微眯起眼看着我，暗红色的长发，算是张漂亮的脸，但是过于苍白。  
我忘记我在哪里见过这张脸。  
她穿着厚重的黑色皮草外套，腿下光溜溜的只有一条小短裙恰巧包裹住臀部，手里挎着一只小皮包，但看起来很轻，应该没放什么东西。她踩着高跟鞋和我差不多高，骨架似乎比一般女性更加宽大一些。  
一阵冷风吹过，又是一股浓重的血腥味钻进了我的鼻腔，这次比刚才闻到的更浓了。我疑惑地看着女人的脸，耳后忽然传来嘈杂声——一群人在路边走走停停，好像是在找人。面前的女人忽然发力想推开我，我心下一动，抓住对方的手便将人往旁边的夜总会里面带。  
女人惊慌失措地想要挣脱，对方的力道并不小，我差点没抓住，我回过头威胁道：“你要是想被那些人注意到就尽管往外跑。”我知道我的声音听起来凌冽沉稳，过去当我这样对人说话时，就再没有人敢反对我。  
果然手里的挣扎减弱了，她瞪大了眼睛望着我，似乎有些难以置信。我将人拉进夜总会大门背后的隐蔽处，侧身躲过外面人的视线，女人被我压在怀里，鼻腔里全是她身上的血气，她虽然高，但是很瘦，浑身上下能看的也就只有脸和腿。我不禁皱起眉，Kaoru不太喜欢血腥味，所以我很少将带血的衣物穿在身上，久而久之我也对这种味道敏感又厌恶起来。  
那些人没有在夜总会门前多逗留，很快就走开了，我不认识那些人，也不知道Kaoru到底是如何安排的，但他们看起来并不像是新仓家的下属。我思索着或许只是借刀杀人，Kaoru的惯用伎俩之一罢了。  
女人用力将我推开，弯下身脱掉了高跟鞋，她的双眼已经恢复了平静，她抬起眼看着我，开口：“也许你方便借我一些衣服。”  
他的声线低沉、沙哑，至今仍然埋藏在我脑海深处。而一旦掀开遮盖的土壤，关于他的一切便如疯狂生长的血红蔷薇，将我干枯的记忆填满。  
我与他的第一次见面，充斥着浓得化不开的血腥味，和喧嚣世界的纷乱警笛声。他瞪着冷冰冰的双眼望向我，而我站在原地，像一只失去操控的木偶。  
我终于想起我在哪里见过他——Kaoru的书房里四处散落的照片，每一张都是面前的人，不同角度不同场景。  
全是他。

我从更衣室为他找了干净的衣物。他摘掉头上的假发露出了金色的及肩短发，全是血的外套被扔进了垃圾桶——他原想将它们烧掉，但被我阻止，我告诉他纤维燃烧散发出的烟雾和气味太容易引起别人的注意。他想了一会便将丢弃的衣物混进了夜总会的垃圾堆里，毕竟没有人会去在意夜总会的垃圾桶里有什么。  
他太瘦了，我的衣服穿在他身上大了不止一个号。但他故意松开了领口的扣子，将衬衫前端的部分塞进了裤子里，竟意外地好看。他用化妆间里的卷发棒将杂乱的发尾卷出了好看自然的弧度，和刚才张皇失措的女人判若两人。  
我看着他的背影，脑海里思绪万千，我的枪放在隔壁更衣间的柜子里层，按照我的速度，不到三十秒我就可以看到他躺在血泊里；或者我掐住他纤细的脖子，不到一分钟他便会窒息而亡。可他瘦弱的身影却像一幅定格在我眼前的胶片，我无法移开自己的视线，也无法迈开双腿。我的大脑里推演着杀死他的一万种情形，每一种都让我热血沸腾，每一种都充满了报复的快感，每一种的结尾都是Kaoru恼怒惊愕的脸。  
可我的身体却无法动弹，直到他转过身，依然苍白的脸上一双漆黑的瞳孔看进我的眼里，好像识破了我脑中所有的闹剧。  
内心忽然就平静了下来，我看着他走近，站在我面前，轻声道谢。  
“谢谢你，但是希望我们不要再见了。”  
他笑了，微弱的弧度，但是暖得像秋日的阳光，和那些枪支、鲜血一点也沾不上边，好像他和街上抱着资料书的学生、提着公文包的上班族没有任何区别。  
当我回过神时，他已像从未来过一样消失了。


	3. Chapter 3

我与他的缘分自然不会就此结束。但那次的偶遇却像冥冥注定，不知会带来怎样的结局。  
我像往常一样穿梭在拥挤的夜总会卡座和包厢之间，拿了几年枪的手，却忽然觉得手里的餐盘异常沉重，因为我看到了大门前熟悉的人影。  
Kaoru和与我有过一面之缘的男人带着一群下属进了楼上最僻静昂贵的包厢。从进门到进入包厢，Kaoru未曾将目光停留在我身上，可我确定他定然知道我看见他们了。我拿到他们的点单，算好时间，准备妥当便往楼上走。  
金发的男人今天看起来没什么精神，但眼神还是和那天一样冷酷平淡。他身后跟着另一个棕黄色长卷发的男人，男人五官深邃，正面无表情地看着坐在一旁的Kaoru，但他紧绷的身体却暴露了他对对方的戒备。我猜想他身后必定带着随时准备上膛的枪。  
我扫过Kaoru的双眼，面上没有露出任何痕迹。我将托盘上的酒杯逐一摆放在透明的大理石桌上，昏暗的灯光下我看不清Kaoru的脸，我听见他很自然地叫对方Shinya，语调平和，与往常谈生意时没有什么不同。他换了副黑框眼镜，头发也比我上次见到他时短了许多，发尾还染了些黯淡的颜色，模模糊糊地和暗色灯光混为一体。他今天看起来还算悠闲，身上依然散发出一如既往的稳重气场。  
我托着酒瓶，一边听他们随口聊着一些毫无意义的新闻，一边将昏黄色的液体倒入晶莹的器皿中。  
Kaoru端起他面前的酒杯放在唇边轻抿了一口，微微皱起了眉。  
“等等，”他开口，目光终于落在了我身上。他的声音很冷，我正在倒酒的手一抖，瓶口擦过高脚杯的边缘，精致的高脚杯受力往一边倾斜倒去。  
“哐当”  
脆弱的玻璃没有任何预兆地碎在了Kaoru的脚边，里面的液体也溅了不少在他身上，一看就价值不菲的衣服似乎不得不面对被送进干洗店的命运。我抬头撞进了对方深海一般的眼里，它们看起来有些愠怒，但我知道那只是他此刻想要展现出来的情绪。  
“对不起先生！”我忙不迭地道歉，声音里带了些惊慌。  
我从口袋里掏出白色的手巾，想靠近Kaoru将他衣服上的污渍擦干。我拿着手巾的手离他越来越近，已然能闻到他身上熟悉的气息。可眼前却忽然出现了一支漆黑的枪管，正对着我的胸口。  
那是Kaoru这些年一直带在身边的枪，我见过无数次。  
不知为何，我突然鬼使神差地想要握住眼前冷冰冰的物体。但我的手还未抬过身侧，胸口便忽地传来一阵钻心的疼痛，强大的冲击力让我重心不稳摔倒在了地上。  
紧握在手的洁白手巾无声地滑落在地，沾上了灰尘。胸前顿时涌出了鲜血，它们穿过我身上深色的制服，滴落在包厢的木地板上。  
一滴，两滴，身下很快就聚集起一小滩血渍。  
我痛苦地呻吟出声，不知是因为嵌入身体的子弹，还是心上突如其来的钝痛。我捂着伤口跌坐在地上，让所有人都能看清我的痛苦和恐惧。  
Kaoru的目光扫过众人，似是满怀歉意地回头对着名叫Shinya的男人轻声说：“抱歉，初来乍到，难免有些草木皆兵。吓到各位实在不好意思。”他又看向我，说道“不过，这酒里掺了东西吧。”他的食指轻轻擦过桌上残留的液体，放在舌尖尝了尝。  
“……我不清楚，先生……”我摇头，被人围观的羞耻以及很快扩散到全身的痛感让我仿佛回到了几年前，周围充斥着无垠的黑暗和人类脆弱的啜泣，我不得不被迫去面对未知的命运。如今，我依然需要做出同样的选择，我挣扎着立起身，“……我只是做我的工作，其他的我并不清楚……”  
Kaoru看起来波澜不惊，对我的解释并未理会，他像一尊不动如山的雕塑，安然稳坐于他的王座之上，我忍着身上的疼痛，跪坐在他身前，好像全然失去了所有的尊严。  
也许是伤到了肺部，我的呼吸逐渐开始困难，双眼发黑。可面前的混乱依然没有结束。  
耳边传来了一个沉郁的声音：“够了，别搞出人命了，Die，你去叫他们的经理过来……”  
人命？这不是世上最不值钱的东西么？我侧头看过去，Shinya也正好看着我，他的眼神落在我身上轻飘飘的，像柔软的羽毛，仿佛能减轻我身上的疼痛。  
他身后的下属往酒杯里扔进了一小粒药丸，原本清透的液体瞬间涌出许多气泡，变得浑浊不堪。那位下属对着Shinya点点头，Shinya又和他交待了几句，便转过头对Kaoru说道：“非常对不起，新仓先生，虽然这里不归我们管，但我也很遗憾发生了这样的事。您给我们一点时间，我会找人调查清楚是谁下的手。最近这边有些混乱，难免有人想趁此机会浑水摸鱼。”他看着桌上的一片狼藉，继续开口，“至于他，也交给我来处理吧。新仓先生应该还有很多事务要忙，就不劳烦您费心了。”  
Kaoru低下头露出了今晚的第一个笑容。他的肩膀轻颤，像是听到了什么有趣的故事，他的情绪掩盖在了镜片背后，没人能看清，可他上扬的嘴角却出卖了他的好心情。  
“既然如此，我便不再打扰。”他站起身，示意身后的人跟上，“看来我得去趟干洗店，只能劳烦您收拾残局了。”  
男人如风一般从我身边走过，带走了一阵酒香，我早已被血腥味包围的鼻腔，此时却能辨别出那香气比起Petrus差远了。  
我艰难地想要转过头去看他，但再一次摔倒在了地上，他毫不犹豫地丢下了这一房间的血腥，离开得决绝又利落。  
昏乱中我感觉有人靠近，那人缓缓蹲在我身边，轻声说了什么，我当时浑浊的大脑根本无法辨认，眼前所有的一切都在我头顶旋转，我的四肢正在逐渐失去知觉。  
一只冰凉的手轻轻抚过我的眼角和眉间，是此时我唯一能感触到的东西，我想看清他的模样，但最后只有一个黑暗的轮廓留在我的眼底，我终于彻底陷入了黑暗。

我终于相信Kaoru所说的运气，若是我想要做某件事，上天便会站在我这边，为我创造天时地利人和。  
“先生”在那次帮派火拼中丧命——就是我第一次遇见Shinya的那天。他在手下的帮助下，扒下了不知哪个倒霉女人的衣服，假扮成了一位惊慌失措的妇人逃脱了追杀。  
谁也没有想到，他会阴差阳错地遇见我——这一切变故的始作俑者之一。我总是会回想，那次命运之外的相遇到底是碰巧还是有人刻意安排。只是如今这些都成了永远的谜，再不可能找出答案。我那时也将这当作是一个好兆头，就连那颗差点要了我性命的子弹也变得不再那么令人作呕。  
谁也不知道“先生”是何时立下的遗嘱，他不知是对自己的命运早有远见或是因为他真的将Shinya当作是他唯一信任的人。他很早就决定将组织的所有权交给Shinya。令我震惊的是，组织上下并没有多少明面上的反对，当然，Kaoru暗中也做了很多别的工作，想从内部将对方逐步瓦解，但至于最后的效果如何，当时我并不清楚。  
于是我就这样走入了他的生活。

我在一所种满了植物的林中小屋中醒来。身下的织物绵软暖和，冬日柔和的阳光穿过密集的植被，从向阳的窗户中窜进来，洒遍我的全身。我能看清眼前空气中飘荡着的尘埃，轻盈自由，像遥远记忆中，我透过仄逼的窗户往外看去时，在风中飞舞的蒲公英。  
他坐在窗边低着头阅读，穿着黑色的长毛衣，金色的发丝像与阳光同为一体，散发出夺目的光。似是怕把我吵醒，他翻动书页的动作非常小，若不是偶尔听见纸张的沙沙声，我会以为在我眼前的是一副静止的油画。  
这是我第二次看着他的背影，心下却弥漫起温和醉人的平静。我仿佛忘记了我来这里的原因，忘记了过往中的苦痛与失望，忘记了脑海里重复过无数次的计划和说辞......我似乎成为了一个普通人，清晨从床上醒来，然后开始思考今天的工作和三餐，为了不好不坏的生活而奔波。  
我就这样望着他，脑海里滑过千万的思绪，但没有一个是与杀戮有关的，直到他听见门外的响动，从书中的世界转过头，对上了我的双眼。  
“你终于醒了。”  
他歪过头看着我，我竟感觉有另一个世界在他眼底流动。

当他问我是否想要留下时，我竟毫无缘由地犹豫了，我本应该一口答应。  
“如果你想离开，我能给你提供一个新的住所，工作的话会更加普通一点、安全一点，虽然比起之前可能会赚得少一些……”  
“我留下。”我最后还是听见了自己的声音，“但我对这些……”我比划了下，他点头，示意我继续，“不太擅长。”  
他捂住嘴笑了，上前拍了拍我的肩膀，说：“你上次帮我的时候倒是做得很好，”他走到门口，让人进来看我的伤，又转过头，继续说，“可能会稍微辛苦一点，家里的管家前几天出意外去世了，现在正一团乱，”说到这里，他忽然低下头沉默了起来，我坐在床上侧头看他的脸，可他眼里的情绪却晦暗不明。  
最后他还是无奈地笑道：“也许有些为难你，但……”  
我摇头，开口：“谢谢你。”  
他低头看着我胸口的伤，问：“医生说子弹基本是擦着你的心脏穿过的，能活下来也算是奇迹了，而且你能这么快醒过来，也让我很吃惊。”  
我摸了摸胸口的绷带，想到身上大大小小的伤痕，苦笑道：“有人给我说过，我这辈子最好的就是运气，可能是这个原因让我活了下来吧。”  
“我倒也希望我能有这样的好运气。”他眼里是由衷的羡慕，还有我看不懂的伤感。

他还问了些我以前的事情，我照着脑子里背得滚瓜烂熟的剧情和他讲了我的过往，孤身一人来到陌生的城市，没有亲人没有朋友，被生活鞭笞，留了满身伤，却还是招人嫉恨，落得如今的下场。  
我想他们定然在我昏迷的时候做了调查，所以在听完我的话之后，他没有质疑。  
这种时候，我从不怀疑Kaoru的能力。

在我伤好之后，便跟在了他的身边，开始照顾他的衣食住行。我很长一段时间都不用再拿枪，每天只需要面对家中的流水账目。  
他平时生活的地方在一个远离市区的农场——我已经很久没有见过这么大的农场了。他还特意聘了农户来养殖牛羊家畜，所以家里基本不用再去市场购买肉类和牛奶。  
他说是因为“先生”从小在农场长大，所以总有些怀念，于是他买下了这块地，让人养起了家畜。而我养伤的林间小屋，则是Shinya按照自己的喜好修建的，周围种满了各种植物。以前他时不时会去那间小屋里坐坐，打发时间，现在忙了起来，便很少再去了。  
他告诉我，“先生”曾经对他有恩，所以他接下这个摊子，全心打理。他是个有恩必报的人，所以从Kaoru手中救了我，从此我们之间便互不相欠。  
我看着他的眼睛，点头。  
我明白他话里的意思，可我清楚，从一开始，就是我欠他，之后便像高利贷，越滚越多，再也还不清。

在家中负责打扫卫生的是过去跟在“先生”身边的老妇人，大家都叫她阿姨，她看着这个组织的起起落落很多年，对所有事情都看得明明白白。她对我说，我知道你定然不是普通人，但是我能看出Shinya很欣赏你，希望你不要让他失望。  
她似乎犹豫了很久，接着说：他也只是个可怜的孩子罢了。

对Shinya给予的信任，我的心中始终怀揣着不安。他那时为何会对我如此放心，我至今都没弄明白。虽然他象征性地让我知道自己仍然是被提防的对象，可事实上，他放心地将整个家都交给了我。  
在农场的日子也算清净闲暇，上手之后，那些家务杂事并不复杂。我心无旁骛地在农场里处理日常事务，就这样过去了半年。平时若非必要，我很少主动联系Kaoru。在这期间，我听说Kaoru已经拿下了一部分市里的核心产业，他打算放慢脚步，调整策略，做一些额外的准备。  
于是我的生活便更加悠闲。  
我最初只是为了回应他给我的这份信任和真心，便用尽心思将家里打理地井井有条，想着能以此抵消一些我对他的背叛。  
也许我还是做不到如Kaoru那般心如磐石吧。

在夜总会时，站在Shinya背后的男人名叫Die，目前管了好几个重要的场子，那些场子也是新仓家的众多目标之一。但男人是个非常不好接近的人，他一直对我抱有很强烈的敌意。不过按照Shinya的要求，他不得不偶尔来家里教我一些基本的防身方法——虽然我对那些都已经异常熟练，但还是得装作生疏的模样蒙混过关。  
好在他对我的课程并未太上心。  
事实上不仅仅是我，他对每个人都是爱理不理的样子，除了Shinya，没有人能让他听话，即使“先生”在世时依然如此。  
不过就算Die是个如此特立独行的人，“先生”却依然赏识他，他一直都深得组织的信任。我想或许是因为Die也是从底层的小混混慢慢爬上来的那类人，做事狠辣果决，不留一丝余地。

Shinya有一天早上问我，要不要跟着他出门。  
我站在吧台背后，正帮他摆弄着餐盘里的煎蛋，阿姨听了Shinya的意见，将煎蛋模具换成了心型，我考虑着心尖是该对着里侧还是外侧，闻言抬起头，见他撑着下巴坐在餐桌前看着我，眼里竟然有些期待。  
他很少和我提组织和帮派的事，我知道他不仅仅是为了提防我，我发现更多的是他不喜欢在家里谈论工作。  
他性格里还存有少见的天真。他喜欢一些奇奇怪怪的玩具，在书房和卧室里摆了满满一墙，全是他从四处收集过来的，宝贝得不行，每次都要特意叮嘱阿姨小心打扫。  
他喜欢一边玩数独游戏，一边思考。通常游戏结束，他考虑的事情也有了结果。  
他还爱看儿童绘本，绘本上那些优美单纯的图画线条，他总能迷恋地看上好久。  
我将他定义为一个怪异又无知的人，深陷泥潭却还抱着不切实际的幻想，他这样又如何能在这场厮杀中活下来。  
直到后来，我见到他吩咐手下将人丢进鳄鱼池，我看着他的表情，第一次明白这个人身上同时包含着天真和无情，他和Kaoru不一样，Kaoru从头到尾都不屑于这些人命；而他却对他手下的每一条亡魂都无法释怀。他甚至会为了那些杀戮默哀，他的心里还残存着对这个世界的怜悯。  
我唯一疑惑的是，他怜悯的到底是那些死去的人，还是他自己。  
我将摆盘精致的早餐放在他的面前，轻声说，好。


	4. Chapter 4

我将头发剪短，使整个人看起来更加干练，我看着落了满地的黑发，心里还是颇为感怀。但Shinya倒是很喜欢我的新发型，上手揉了好多次，笑着说Toshiya真是好看。  
我小心地拿下他在我头顶上作乱的手，被他孩子气的笑容感染，也调笑着回他，再好看也没有女孩子喜欢啊。  
不想，他忽然认真地问我，Toshiya想要结婚了吗？  
我不知道他的逻辑是怎么来的，无奈地摇头，您想什么呢，我这个样子怎么会想要结婚。  
不知为何他看起来有些失落，我心下疑惑，但他没再说什么，只将我被揉乱的头发好好理顺。  
他凑近我，身上的香水味淡淡的，和他本人一样。我也很少见到他这样的眼睛，仿佛一片黑暗里还燃有一丝烛火。仅仅是看着，便能被感染，心里会莫名生出些活着的盼头。  
我看了一眼就立刻移开了目光，他眼里的温度过于灼人，我心里忽地生出些害怕，从那之后我便很少再直视他的双眼。

和新仓家的运作方式不一样的是，Shinya需要操心的事情多很多。他需要亲自过问每一个场子和每一处产业，每个月、每个季度送来的账本他都要挨着过目。他说如今组织的运作多了很多阻碍，许多曾经和他们交好的帮派开始有意无意地给他们难处。  
我本该感到高兴才是。但看着他瘦削的身影独自坐在灯下，在墙壁上投上一道孤单又坚定的剪影时，我心里总是会窜出一阵又一阵的心慌。  
他带我去过很多地方，都是组织上上下下的收入来源。从规模来看，虽然比起新仓家还有些距离，但他们经营得很好，上下关系也按照规矩一一打点，Shinya和“先生”一样，很会做人，从不主动招惹，但对挑衅也不会放任。若不是因为Kaoru的介入，也许他们会一直这样下去。  
大约在初春的时候，Shinya第一次带我去了“猴笼”。

“猴笼”是这座城市最有名的贫民窟，但同时也是最大的毒品与情色交易市场。它坐落于城市正南方，由大大小小的密集居民楼组成，里面鱼龙混杂，什么人都有。由于“猴笼”过于特殊，警察很难管理，于是和当地势力最大的黑帮保持着不成文的规定——掌握“猴笼”最大收益的组织每年向政府上缴足额的税金，除去重大犯罪案件，警察对“猴笼”不会过多干涉。于是，“猴笼”成了这座城市的城中城，愈加混乱。然而，大量的毒品、赌场和情色交易却为组织带来了源源不断的财富。  
Shinya在“先生”在世时便从他手中接下了“猴笼”的管理权，足以证明“先生”对Shinya的信任和对他能力的认可。但管理“猴笼”需要花相当大的精力，不能出一点差错，因为这是这座城市最惹人注目的一块肥肉，谁都想从中揩点油水。  
这也正是新仓家最想要的东西。

我站在“猴笼”的街道上，目光所及全是凌乱的商铺和目光呆滞的行人。很多人一看就是吸毒过量，脚步虚浮，摇摇晃晃地看着我笑。偶尔有成群结队的年轻人，染着五颜六色的头发，快步从街道这头奔跑到另一头，喧哗打闹着，嘴里骂着脏话，对这一切习以为常。  
空气里弥漫着一股难以形容的气味，我下意识地皱起了眉。  
“看来你不太喜欢这里。”  
Shinya从一间商铺里出来，他双手插在衣兜里，并没有看我。我顺着他的目光看去，竟是那群已然消失在道路尽头的年轻人。他们逆着阳光奔跑的样子，让这样一个死气沉沉的地方多了些许活力。  
不知为何，我觉得他的样子有些奇怪，便解释道：“不……我只是，还不太习惯。”   
他摇头：“没有人会习惯这里。”他从我身边走过，我又闻到了他身上淡雅的香气，和这里令人窒息的气味全然不同。  
他上车打算离开，这时身后突然传来一阵喧闹，我转过头看去，竟然是几个壮汉将一个哭闹的女子往一家店铺里拖，那女人满脸是血，身上的布料也在挣扎中被撕扯得破破烂烂，衣不蔽体。  
我犹豫了一下，还是静静看着不远处的闹剧，没有动作。而这条街上的其他人却都眼神麻木地继续做自己的事，全然没有被这些吵闹的声音所打扰。  
“走吧，不过是‘嬉野’里每天都要上演的闹剧罢了。”Shinya摇下车窗，催促道。  
我看向他，他又立刻将窗户摇了上去，我甚至没有看清他的双眼。  
“那是‘猴笼’里的妓院，我们都叫‘嬉野’，听起来更体面一些，”车子驶出了“猴笼”，他却忽然在车上开口。  
“那个女人……”我突然好奇，“是被迫的吗？”  
“被迫的、自愿的，有什么区别吗。”

我原以为我这些年已经见得够多了，但听着他毫无感情的陈述，心里还是感到唏嘘。这也是我第一次看到他和温柔、天真无邪全然相反的另一面。他眼里曾将我灼烧的光好像忽然就熄灭了，和那些“猴笼”里的行尸走肉一样，在命运的蹄铁下放弃了挣扎，徒然等待着某一天降临的死亡。  
这样的Shinya太过于陌生，陌生到让我恍然意识原来我根本就不了解他。  
紧挨着“猴笼”的便是三春街，街道两旁种满了高大的枫树。  
那是“先生”在世时送给Shinya最重要的礼物。  
三春街连接着“猴笼”和市政厅，是这座城市唯一能合法经营赌场的地方。  
“很讽刺不是么？”Shinya坐在车上，看着街上来来往往的行人，他们的脸上有焦虑，有笑容，有难过，都是人类活生生的模样，和刚才的那些人截然不同，“明明只要再跨一步，明明只有几百米，便是阳光能照耀到的地方......”  
事实上，三春街不过百米，可那短短几百米的距离连接的两头，却是人间与炼狱。活在‘猴笼’的人，似乎永远都无法走到阳光下。  
“……可就是这样一点微不足道的距离，却能困住那么多人。”  
我回头看着他，咽下了心中的疑惑，只以为是Shinya对生活在底层的人多余的可怜罢了。而当我终于明白过来这些对他来说意味着什么时，一切早已走向了终结，无可挽回。

Shinya根据每个人的能力把组织的生意合理分配给了不同的人管理，他自己则把精力更多地放在了“猴笼”和三春街上面。我凭借着过去在新仓家积累的经验，将他交给我的产业打理得井井有条，他很少操心。  
所以他只要得空，便喜欢拉着我到处跑，不仅仅是那些乌烟瘴气的地方，还有很多他喜欢的这个城市的各个角落。  
“早些时候幻想过很多事，其中一件便是能够踏上码头的货船，离开这里，开始全新的生活。  
后来这个幻想破灭了，我又幻想可以和我在乎的人共同度过不太顺遂的一生。  
而这个幻想还是破灭了，之后我便再也不敢幻想任何事。”  
他从头到尾都用的“幻想”，好像早就知道这些都是不可能实现的东西。我听着他最后消失的尾音，没有追问。我们站在城市郊区的小山头上，眼前是万家灯火和静谧的月色。快要入夏的夜风柔柔凉凉，拂过脸颊时便会夹裹着淡淡的花香，我任由自己的头发被吹乱，安静享受这难得的时光。  
他站在我身侧，眼中是闪烁的霓虹灯。夜色里我只能看到他不太清晰的清秀轮廓。淡金色的头发也渐渐被黑暗隐匿，可我仍能抓住些不太安分的光，它们在他的脸上，脖子上，肩上，四处跳动、飞舞。  
我反应过来时，手已经到达他的脸侧，我意识到自己的唐突，正要收回，Shinya却忽然轻轻握住了我无措的手。  
对方冰凉的指尖缓缓滑过我的掌心，却留下一阵暖意。他低下头，声音里带着浅浅的笑。  
“Toshiya，你让自己过得太辛苦了。”  
风吹过，只剩他身上馥郁缠绵的香气。  
我抽回手，向他道歉，心想他又在说什么胡话，我忙着怎么夺走他的心血、他引以为傲的产业，窃取他们重要的交易情报，破坏他们组织的地位。  
在不久之后，他将会一无所有。  
可他对即将发生的一切都还一无所知。  
心中突然燃烧起一股不知名的怒火，但面对他宁静如水的目光，我只能垂下头，躲开他幽深的双眼。  
我紧紧握住的双手却在微微发抖，愈发冰冷。

不知为何，我开始抵触Kaoru的联络。我们鲜少有机会碰面，但我依然害怕见到他，不管是公开场合还是私下。男人总是会给我一种无形的压迫感，我无法面对他沉静无波的眼神，也无法在他面前挺起胸膛。  
而当夜深人静，我躺在宽阔柔软的大床上，听着农场里远远传来的细微声响时，脑中便会出现Kaoru在我离开前说的每一句话，他在我面前优雅从容的动作，以及他睥睨万物的眼神。  
他仿佛偷偷在我体内植入了芯片，让我产生了被洞察每个心绪的错觉。  
我想将夜色下Shinya皎洁的侧脸从我脑海中抹去，但那副安宁美好的画面却怎么也不愿消失。它不断地在我的梦中出现，一次又一次。梦里我依然站在Shinya身旁，他也和往常一样安静，可我身边却又存在着另外一个无形的幻影，他匍匐在幽暗丛林中，目不转睛地盯着我，让我从虚无安稳的梦中惊醒，带着一身冷汗。  
我终是让自己陷入了矛盾两难的境地，仿佛被撕扯开来，万分痛苦。

对Shinya的邀约我也下意识地开始拒绝，他交给我的产业若无意外，我也很少露面。我将整天的时间浸泡在和平的农场里，看阿姨给鸟禽喂食，为奶牛挤奶。我有些理解为何“先生”会在自己的住所旁边修建这样一个农场，这个地方给予了我一个僻静的场所，不仅能让我忘记现实，也给了我空间思考，理清杂乱的思绪。  
只有一件事我很在意，我总是没办法让那些温顺的动物在我面前安静下来，它们似乎非常害怕我。  
我皱起眉头看着再次从我手中躲开的奶牛，无奈地叹气。  
“你把它弄疼了。”我带着笨重粗大的手套，愣在原地，不敢回头，“玛丽脾气很不好，所以你得轻一点。”那种淡雅的香气忽地萦绕在我周围，他拿起一旁的手套，熟练地接下了我的工作。  
“玛丽年纪很大了，所以对待它要特别小心。它认生，不熟悉的人接近它是要被踢的。”  
奇怪的是，刚才还倔脾气的动物忽然就变得听话乖顺。我看着铁皮桶里逐渐满溢的白色液体沉默。  
我们就这样蹲在牛棚的一角，听他说着有关于“玛丽”的话题。  
“看起来Toshiya还是更适合外面的世界。”终于将工作完成，他将手套放回原处，站起身，“这些小动物都不太喜欢你。”  
我抬头，看见他挑起的嘴角，声音里难得地多了些揶揄，我没有说话，也起身看着他。  
“收拾一下，该吃饭了，今天我让阿姨做了你喜欢的菜。”没等我跟上，便往旁边的主屋走去。  
“为什么要给它起名字？明明……”我忍不住开口问道。  
他闻言停下脚步，背对着我，身后是日落中的农场和不算华丽的房屋，目之所及全被染成了一片金黄，我想，三春街上最美的景色也莫过于此。  
“谁知道呢？可能只是希望它能多活些日子吧。”

那天意想不到的是Die也来了，他在门口见到我们两人一起回来时头也不回地进了屋子，之后再没看过我一眼。  
晚饭时，他坐在Shinya的旁边，神情严肃，全程将我当成空气。倒是Shinya很是自在地与我们俩交流，没有冷落任何人。  
事实上我很少会和Shinya一起吃饭，今天不知为何，他吩咐我和他们一起坐下。我离得很远，坐在两人的对面，听着他们讨论最近组织的情况。其实不听他们的分析我也知道，如今的情形真的不容乐观。  
我心中既庆幸又忐忑，看着Shinya疲倦忧虑的面容又感到如坐针毡。他拨弄着碗里的饭菜，并没有吃多少，他最近看起来瘦了很多，我想应该是过于操劳。我低下头，连平时爱吃的菜肴也变得苦涩无味。  
终于挨到晚饭结束，我留下收拾餐桌，而Shinya和Die上楼去商量事情。当他们终于消失在楼梯尽头时，我一直紧绷的神经才缓慢放松下来。

那晚他们谈了很久，一直不见Die下楼。  
阿姨将泡好的茶水交到我手上，拜托我帮忙，她似是需要将地下室的陈酿整理一下。  
当我走到房门前时，我有些后悔接下了手上的烫手山芋。房间里传来了两人谈话的声音，我本想扭头离开，可我听到了自己的名字，竟然鬼使神差地躲在了门后。  
“你为什么要留下他？他出现的时机太巧了，你就没有怀疑过吗？还将他留在家里？”Die的声音急切又愤怒，我能感觉已经忍了很久了。  
“他救过我，所以我也救他一次。”  
“你什么时候才能放下你的天真！这么多年了你怎么还是这样？他要是不怀好意你该怎么办？”  
Shinya沉默了很久，熟悉的声音似乎从很远的地方传来，算不上动听，但一字一句都重重地叩击在了我的心上。  
“我知道，我知道他或许是别有用心，可是看着他总能想起以前的自己，就算已经活成那个样子了，但还是没办法放弃......我能看到他的挣扎，他变了很多。  
相似的人之间总是会有感应。  
我想救他……  
我只是想救他。”  
这次换做了Die沉默，他似乎走近了对方，声音变得有些模糊：“那我呢……我该怎么办……”  
Shinya笑得很轻，  
“你到底还在期待什么呢。”  
我握紧了手中的餐盘，用力摒住呼吸，害怕发出任何一点声音让里面的人发现，我悄然离开了，耳边响起的最后一句话，是Die干涩压抑的指责。  
“……寺地心夜，你根本没有心……”

茶水已经没有了温度，它们被我放在身旁，等待着被倒入下水道的命运。我坐在屋门前的矮梯上看着明亮的月亮，周围偶尔几颗闪烁的星星发出柔和的光，鼻尖是淡淡的草木气息，干净纯粹。除了人类，所有的生物都已入睡。  
和我过去的人生相比，这里所有的一切都那么不同，我不能理解，可又觉得理所当然。我产生了一种醉酒的畅快，但大脑却无比清醒，它催促着我，让我做出我从不敢奢望的决定。  
Die从我身边疾步走过，带出一阵沉闷的风。他在我面前停下，回头与我产生了今晚的第一次对视，他轮廓深邃，在黑夜里像座阴郁的雕塑，沉默着，愤怒着。  
我回望过去，内心平静坦然。  
他没有多做停留，驱车离开了。汽车红色的尾灯像流窜的萤火，渐渐远去，最后从我的视线中完全消失。  
我站起身，舒展了一下酸麻的双腿，往楼上走去。


	5. Chapter 5

我敲了房门，却发现门是虚掩着的，看来Die走得真的很急。  
Shinya站在窗前，似乎维持这样的姿势很久了，我缓步走近他，发现他的目光恰好停留在那双红色萤火消失的尽头。  
他感到我的靠近，转过头。  
一瞬间，我眼中的他像已然破碎的娃娃，情绪流了满地。这些杂乱的情感汇集在一起，变成了食人的漩涡，而在他身旁的我也被卷了进去。  
然而等我真正到达中心的时候却发现，那里意外得寂静，没有一丝声响，也没有一丝生气。  
忽然，一双眼眸抓住了我，它们像柔软缠绵的海草，缓缓扣住我的手脚令我不能移动，而蜷缩在漩涡底下的人，忽然伸出了双手，求救似的拉住了我，小心翼翼又万分悲悯。  
“今晚可以稍微陪我一下吗？”  
我凝视着他，对方似乎用尽了全力，才终于扯出了一个比哭还难看的笑容。  
那是我第一次在他的卧室过夜，他在宽大 的床上蜷成小小的一团，洁白床单下的身体纤细瘦弱，仿佛初生的婴儿。他面对着漆黑的窗户，一动不动。我坐在他背后的椅子上，看他缓缓起伏的身体，听他逐渐平稳的呼吸。  
我离他是那么得近，又是那么得远。  
他的床头摆放着一本摊开的书，我轻轻拾起，是他最爱的童话绘本，因为经常翻动，边角已经变得毛糙。  
“在一座古老的城堡里，一位美丽的公主整日沉睡在城堡阴晦的一间石头屋子里，没有人能够叫醒她。  
……  
在公主的梦中，有一位强大的靥神利用公主的思想建造了一座华丽的城堡，公主因此不愿意醒过来。  
……  
邻国王子听到这个悲伤的故事，决定去拯救公主。  
他见到公主的父亲，向公主许下婚约。但是国王将他拒之门外，斥责他：我的女儿即将醒来，并且会嫁给最强大国家的王子。  
王子伤心地离去。这时，女巫找到他，将他偷偷带入公主的梦中，想要叫醒公主。在公主的梦中，这位王子和她相爱了，可惜女巫的魔法有限，他只在梦中停留了很短的时间。  
……  
醒来后，王子励精图治，训练军队。几年后，王子成为了国王，他的盛名传到了公主的国家。  
在鲜花盛开的春天，他带着十万军队来攻打这座王城，他说只有公主醒来，才能停止这场战争。  
于是全城的子民开始呼唤公主，女巫凭借这种力量打败了靥神。  
……  
但公主仍然没有醒来，她太爱王子，害怕在她醒来之后，王子找不到她，所以在梦中一直等待着王子。而不知情的王子最后放弃了攻打王城，在城堡外住了下来，想要等待公主醒来。  
……  
于是，公主在梦中等着王子，王子在城外等着公主。岁月变迁，雪花和鲜花相继枯萎，王子渐渐老去，而公主却永远沉睡了下去……”  
我缓缓合上陈旧的绘本，放回床头。  
我走到飘窗前，窗外寂静无声，仿佛另一个世界。拉上窗帘，将纯洁无垢的月亮挡在外面，徒留一个看不清晰的轮廓。我回到Shinya的身边，脚下是坚实的木质地板，踏上去会发出细小的吱呀声。我慢慢蹲在他的跟前，看他在黑暗中毫无戒备的睡颜，我掖了掖被他掀开的被角，轻轻靠在了床头，也缓缓闭上了眼睛。

第二天我醒得很早，坐着睡并不能睡得安稳，可我心里却觉得异常满足。睁开眼便能看到依然熟睡着的Shinya。  
他睡相很好，甚至没怎么翻身，依然是我昨晚看见的姿势。手枕在枕头下，像只幼小的羔羊一般侧着身体。  
我小心翼翼地起身，活动了一下酸软的身体，然后低头安静地凝视着他睡着时单纯无害的脸庞，柔顺的金发有些凌乱，但在晨光中仍然耀眼。我轻轻往后退了一步，转身打算离开。  
“Toshiya。”  
原来他早就醒了。  
我回头，见他已经坐起身，看向我。  
“手好酸，你得帮我换一下衣服。”  
我无奈地看着他，而他像一个恶作剧终于得逞的顽劣小孩，对着我扬起了一个无辜的笑容。  
似乎昨晚的一切都不曾发生。  
我任命地打开衣柜，但里面除了黑色几乎没有其他颜色的衣物，我有些为难，不知该选哪一件好。  
他见我僵在原地，便走过来站在我身后，问我怎么了。  
他的呼吸正好洒在我的后颈，薄薄的，暖暖的，我忍不住回过头，撞进了一双探究的眸子，清澈如水。  
我快速地移开目光，偏过头，问：“您没有其他颜色的衣服吗？”  
“其他颜色的话，沾上血很难洗啊，扔了多可惜。”歪头看着我，说得理所当然。而我这才意识到我们身处血腥中心的事实，心脏猛然沉了下来，面前黑压压一柜子的衣物让我感到窒息。  
我按照自己平时的喜好随意拿了几件衣服递给他，却忽然想起来他的要求。  
于是我手足无措地站在他面前，左右为难。始作俑者看着我的双手缓缓靠近他的睡衣扣子，一言不发。我试探地解开了一颗，露出了他形状姣好的锁骨——他太瘦了，即使是最小号的睡衣穿在他身上依然空荡荡的。我继续往下移动，当解开第三颗纽扣时他忽然抓住了我的手。  
我疑惑地抬起头，但他第一次躲开了我询问的目光，轻声说：“还是我自己来吧。”  
我点头，将更换的衣物放在床上，离开了卧室。  
我站在走廊上，阳光已经渐渐从窗户中透漏下来，我的脑中浮现出刚才不小心瞥见的东西，深深浅浅的伤痕从他的胸口一直往下蔓延，不是枪伤，也不是刀伤，只有匆匆一瞥我未能看清，我压下心中忽然窜起的好奇心，往厨房移动。

之后，我的生活似乎又恢复了原样，但好像又有些不同，我开始学着与玛丽和平相处，也开始包揽Shinya衣帽间的物品购置工作。  
我想，他浅金色的头发扫落在白色布料上的样子定然异常好看。于是我将他衣帽间一半的衣物换成了白色，就算弄脏了，我也会立刻找到相同的替换。  
我为他重新换了香氛，清新淡雅的草木香，和他过去使用的有些相似，但又截然不同。因为新的香氛总能让我联想起那晚夜色下萦绕在我鼻尖的气息，既温柔又冷冽，但尾调又浮现出若有若无的脂粉气。我知道他不会去我的房间，所以这种香氛充斥在了我房间的每一个角落。  
我在这种香气中入睡，又在当中醒来。  
从此，我的周围仿佛再也没有了血腥味。

半年后，这座城市终于迎来了它最美好的时节。  
Shinya似乎知道我对这里的秋季有种别样的执着，每次出门都会带上我。司机不知何时起会故意绕道，刻意从那些最美的街角经过。  
我在车中看来来往往的行人，他们的脚下、周围、头顶全是金色的枫叶，它们安然地、喜悦地飞舞着落下。秋日的阳光像浪漫的绅士，散发出柔和的光线，照得身上、脸上，暖烘烘的。  
Shinya摇下车窗，抬头望向蔚蓝无云的天空，他任由凌乱的发丝挡住视线，安静地靠在车窗边，好像怎么也看不够此时的景色。我从后视镜里看着他，看了很久很久，久到他对上我的双眼，眼底泛起烂漫的笑意。  
我眼中的整个世界忽然变得金灿灿，像闪闪发光的宝石，绚丽夺目。  
疾驰的汽车驶过庄严的市政厅，驶过宽阔拥挤的街道，驶过金黄的麦田，驶过一片又一片古老的枫林。我用力记住眼前的一切，最美的时节，最美的景色，他们像是一串又一串不灭的烟火，在我的脑海里绽放，蜕变成五彩斑斓的光圈，将我困住，再不离开。  
Shinya笑着问我，为什么会这么喜欢秋天，一点也不像我。  
我的眼前渐渐浮现出另一个人的模样，阴沉、冷漠，像永远无法融化的坚冰，孤独地站在山顶，轻蔑地看着人间百态，从未动容。  
是他告诉我，这座城市的秋季满目金黄，遍地枫叶。是他让我对这里产生了第一份向往。  
男人的名字曾千万遍地刻在我的脑海里，如今却成了再不能念出口的禁忌。  
我咽下心中泛起的苦涩，回答，  
“也许是因为一份憧憬。”  
一份永远也没有结果的憧憬。  
憧憬是暗黑天空中一闪而逝的流星，我曾拼尽全力想要将它捧在心上，就算以鲜血喂养也在所不惜。可璀璨的流星从来不属于我，它从落在我眼中的那一瞬就注定会离我远去。

————

我终于又见到了Kaoru。  
在酒店背后的阴暗停车场。  
金丝眼镜，考究的三件套条纹西装，没有丝毫褶皱瑕疵，深色的长风衣，指尖夹着一根还未点燃的细长香烟——是他最喜欢的牌子。  
他靠在身后的车边，看我的目光竟然还和以前一样，似是打量，又好似多了一份我不熟悉的戏谑。  
我走近他，和多年前在医院时一样，我对我未知的命运充满了恐慌和不安，而他还是如此淡然无惧。  
我在他面前站定，看他从怀中掏出火柴，将指尖的香烟点燃。  
空气里弥漫起一层薄薄的烟雾，模糊了他掩藏在暗处的轮廓。

他吐出一个烟圈，对我笑道：“辛苦了。”  
他终于得偿所愿，而这座城市的地下王国也终于换了姓氏。我低下头，听到自己沉着声音说“恭喜您。”  
我们好像又回到了那三年的时光里，他站在书房的窗前思考，而我站在他身后，看着他的背影，等待他的下一个命令。  
我还是忍不住开口：“您答应过我……”  
“Toshiya，”他将我打断，口中吞吐的烟雾消散又聚集，无声无色，缓慢地在空气中蒸腾，“你知道你最厉害的武器是什么吗？”  
Kaoru将香烟衔在唇边，眼角藏着看不透的深邃，像个想要将故事娓娓道来的小说家。他移开了目光，继续说道：“我从以前就发现了，与你相熟的人都会不自觉地信任你，”烟灰随着他指尖轻佻的动作四散开来，无声地停在空气里、地上，失去了所有的生命力，“真是讽刺啊。”  
我目不转睛地看着他手中燃烧的香烟，不发一言。  
“所以我并不意外你能做到现在这一步，”他想到了什么又开口，“倒是你说打算离开的时候，我心里小小地遗憾了一下。”  
我心中依然是愧疚的，可并不后悔。我用三年的忠心耿耿和一座城市的财富来赎回我的自由，这笔买卖怎么看都是划算的，对我们之间的任何一方来说。  
我缓缓弯下腰，向面前的男人深深地鞠了一躬。  
“这几年感谢新仓先生的照顾。”我低下头，视线里是昏暗的光线和他手中快要燃尽的香烟。  
我维持着这样的姿势很久，不想却依稀听见他的唇边流泄出一声不易察觉的嗤笑。  
那声似有似无的笑像悄然飞入我耳中的飞虫，让我感觉有一双手紧紧攥紧了我的心脏，碾轧我的肺部让我难以呼吸。  
我疑惑地直起身，抬眼看着面前缓缓消失的白色烟雾，和烟雾后冷淡注视着我的男人，浑身上下忽地蔓延起致死的窒息感。  
“一年，”他开口，声音里似乎全是凛冽的寒风，“你在我身边三年，在他身边一年。”  
“你认为你了解我吗？”他从容地又掏出一根香烟，和往常一样夹在指尖。  
见我沉默，他继续说：“所以你了解他吗？”  
可我知道Kaoru太了解我，他明白如何能让我乱了阵脚。他蓦地擒住了我闪躲的目光，令我愣在原地。  
“‘猴笼’，”Kaoru忽然开口，“他在‘猴笼’出生长大……”  
“而那位‘先生’，”他顿了顿，沉稳地看着我，“又是从‘嬉野’里将他带走的。”  
“不到一年，‘先生’就将他收为了养子，而在他死后，还将自己辛苦打拼的产业全部留给了他。”  
Kaoru没再继续，一时之间，我只能听见自己猛然加速的心跳声和脑海里不知何时开始纷乱的回忆。  
那个充满了奇怪气味的贫民窟和那个被打得浑身是血的女人；他在“猴笼”时死寂无波的眼神和他不愿让我看到的，身上不知缘由的怪异伤痕；以及他对“猴笼”和三春街的费心尽力。  
“你听说过‘枫之弦’吗？那是‘嬉野’里面最有名的游戏，用比钢琴弦更细更有韧性的金属线从脖子开始，一圈一圈，缠绕在手上，大腿……乃至全身。被绑的人不能动，不能用力呼吸，只能维持跪趴的姿势任人宰割……金属线绑得越紧就越刺激……”  
“多亏了你呢，Toshiya，”  
“不然我恐怕很难拿下‘猴笼’和三春街……”  
他声音里是无法抑制的喜悦，我从未见过他的情绪如此外露。他向来都是淡然的，内敛的，应该是我永远无法读懂的。  
他没再看我，将一个信封塞进了我的怀里，打开了身后的车门。  
“这是你应得的‘勋章’，好好保存……”  
他正要消失在车厢里的身影忽然停了下来，他看着前方渐渐明亮的街道，似乎想起了什么：“啊……他好像还有个青梅竹马，后来也进了组织，你应该认识，”他笑了笑，“不过可惜了，我还很欣赏他的……”  
他像是说给我听，又仅仅像是发出一点惋惜罢了。  
Kaoru离开了，那辆黑色的轿车在我的视线里缓慢地消失，我就这样站在原地看着它，一点一点，和藏在我身体里的东西一样，正安静地流逝着，再找不回来。  
我将Kaoru给我的信封打开，里面是一叠厚厚的照片。  
我机械地翻看着，在农场、在街道、在车上……在所有我们曾去过的地方，和所有我们曾熟识的人。而那些熟悉的风景，熟悉的人，他们渐渐变得模糊，渐渐被刺目的鲜血所染红，渐渐变得冰凉。每一张照片都像一个莫大的讽刺，它们像是盘桓在我头顶上空的秃鹰，逐渐吞噬我残存的理智。  
照片在我身后的空气里散落，我无暇顾及，一心只想着往酒店的顶层狂奔。  
太阳已经升起，可我的心中却迎来了末日。


	6. Chapter 6

我在昏暗的走廊里奔跑，厚重的地毯将我疾驰的脚步声全部吞没，我像在无人的空中徒劳地移动，没有人察觉，没有人在意。  
那扇几小时前在我面前合上的大门，如今虚掩着，里面似乎能透漏出丝丝日出时柔和的光。  
我猛地停在门前，努力平复着凌乱的呼吸。  
我看着自己颤抖着双手扶上了门把，眼前恍然地明亮了起来。  
“Shinya……”

巨大的落地窗将这座城市尽收眼底，那些遥远又渺小的建筑像他曾经摆满书房的散碎积木，身上铺满了一层又一层璀璨华丽的光芒，它们在我眼中如流沙一般流动着，又突然随着面前人的目光，缓缓地安静下来。   
他坐在客厅里长长的餐桌尽头抬起头，停下了手里的动作，目光缓慢地向上移动，最后落在我的脸上，面无表情地看着我。  
金属的刀叉和精致的瓷器碰撞，发出了清脆的声响，像被突然叩响的钟声。  
“Shinya……”我又往前走了几步。  
“你来了。”他移开了凝视着我的目光，轻声说道。  
声音平静地让我害怕。  
他双手搁在铺着繁复花纹桌布的餐桌上，似乎柔软无力，纤细手腕上布满了细密的红色勒痕，像是某种细长柔韧的丝线用力缠绕之后留下的，正往他的手臂里处延伸。  
他换了白色的衬衫，袖口边缘点缀着精致的蕾丝。  
他似乎感受到了我的目光，下意识地收紧了袖子，双手却不受控制地颤抖。  
“Shinya……”我张了张嘴，却还是只能叫出他的名字。  
他轻靠在了椅背上，笑着说道：“你倒是很少这么叫我……”  
“你站那么远做什么，过来坐我旁边。”他的目光再次转向我，很是温柔。  
我的心里压着千斤巨石，可面对他却什么也说不出口。我缓缓走近，将一旁的椅子移动到他身边，在他面前坐下。  
不仅仅是手腕，他的脖子上也有相似的红色痕迹，而脖子上的痕迹更深，好像下一刻鲜血就会从白皙的皮肤下渗出，染红洁白的衣物。  
他笑了笑，伸出手拉住了我的衣袖，头轻轻靠在我的肩上，将自己身体的重量全部交给了我。  
熟悉的香气像繁茂的藤蔓渐渐笼罩了我的全身，我偏过头，盯着房间里华丽考究的花瓶，不敢去看他。  
即使隔着衣服，我依然能感觉到他的身体抖得厉害。  
“我想说说话，Toshiya……”他慢慢吐出一口气，声音轻得如同秋日里飘落的枫叶，而窗外的阳光静悄悄地散发着暖意，可它却再也无法温暖我的身体。  
我想要伸出手将他抱在怀里，但此时的我却无法移动分毫。我悄悄低下头，眼底里全是他金色的快要燃烧起来的发丝。  
他停顿了很久，房间里只能听见他微弱的呼吸声。  
“我是一个即固执又软弱的人。即使知道人类并没有改变命运的能力，却依然无法放弃对所有事物的幻想，总认为自己会是那个唯一的例外。  
没有人天生就强大、就勇敢。是后来才变强，后来才无所畏惧。在这些幻想一个一个都破灭了的时候，我开始逼着自己坚强，逼着自己意志坚定。  
在碰壁无数次后我才终于明白，命运不在人身上，而在人四周。  
……  
‘猴笼’里的人永远低人一等，那是我出生的命运，我无法选择；在‘嬉野’的时候，我想了结自己的性命，可‘先生’却救了我，那也不是我的选择；为了报答‘先生’的恩情，我接管了组织，让自己的双手沾满鲜血，杀了太多不该杀的人，这依然不是我的选择。”  
我唯一的一次自己做出的选择，便是救了你。  
‘先生’很早就警告过我，若是我心中总是留着对他人的善意与良知，我最终会被这些东西杀死。  
而这样的我既下不了地狱，也去不了天堂。  
都怪我太固执，对他的话置若罔闻。而如今我才发现，他是对的，他才是最了解我的人，他也早已看到了我的结局。”  
我感觉腰间一轻，冰凉的枪口毫无预兆地抵上了我的太阳穴。  
他不知何时抽走了我藏在身后的手枪，而我太过于专注全然没有发现他的动作。  
“从遇见你开始，我感觉我像是做了一场梦。我以为我看到了曾经的自己。安静、天真、沉默寡言，渴望着微弱的光，想着总有一天还能站在阳光下，过上普通人的生活。‘先生’不在了也没关系，所有的事务都落在我头上也没关系……  
但事实证明，我依然没改掉爱幻想和自作聪明的坏习惯。”  
他自嘲地笑着，纤细的手腕仿佛用了很大力气才握稳了手中的枪。  
“我的梦终于醒了，Toshiya，是你打碎了我最后的梦，我应该感谢你，是你让我回到了现实，是你让我一无所有，是你让我后悔我人生中唯一的一次选择……”  
“Shinya……”  
“别叫我的名字……”他对上我的双眼，眼底所有的明亮，和希望，都熄灭了。  
“……你知道了？”我颤声问他，即使我心中已然有了笃定的答案。  
“你是指哪一件事？”他没有丝毫犹豫地拉下了保险，“是你掩藏身份上演苦肉计潜入组织的事，还是你出卖交易情报，帮着新仓家血洗组织、杀害‘先生’的事？”  
他的脸上再没有任何表情，而我也再说不出一个字。  
“你对我来说就是一个谎言。”  
“我应该听他的话，让你自生自灭，”他想到了什么，脸上渐渐浮现出抑制不住的悔恨，晦暗的双眼忽地涌出了薄雾般的水汽，“我自以为早已不欠任何人，现在看来我还是欠了他……”  
“所以一命抵一命，再公平不过了。”  
我意识到他口中的“他”是谁，脑海里回想起那晚静谧月色下男人的眼神，他走得决绝又不甘。但那时尚未注意到的情感，如今却异常清晰明了。我知道了Shinya眼中的悔恨从何而来。  
看着眼前黑洞洞的枪口，我张了张嘴，终于吐出几个单薄的音节。  
“你是对的……”  
我无法对他的指责做出任何辩解，他说的都是事实，我接近他的目的不单纯，我从一开始就知道会是如今的结局。我曾假想过无数次当他知道真相时的场景，那些重复着的画面，都成为了我无法从大脑里抹去的梦魇。  
而现在，梦魇已然成为了现实。  
“我一直受雇于新仓家，来这里的任务只是为了夺取组织，取代你们。我骗了你们所有人……  
你的确该恨我…….  
‘先生’的意外，组织的覆灭，你在乎的人的性命，所有的一切，我都有不可推卸的责任……”  
我在他面前细数我的罪状，每一条都足以让他对我恨之入骨。我心中那些无法释怀的情感和懊悔如海水冲垮的沙丘，被波浪抚平了痕迹，深埋在地下，再无重见天日的机会。  
“是我……背叛了你。”  
我垂下眼，我知道我也在这一刻失去了所有。  
“那你为什么还要回来？”隔了很久，他终于能够控制住自己颤抖的身体，问道，“我什么都没有了，Toshiya，你又为什么要回到这里？如果我没有猜错，从你听说新仓家提出谈判开始，就知道会是现在的结果。在一切尘埃落定之后，你为什么还要回来……是来看我的笑话？还是来让我杀你？”  
他的声音很轻，像是耳语，又像是呢喃，他离我并不远，每一个字我都听得清清楚楚。  
我想告诉他，我从未渴望过这样的结局。我以为新仓家要的不过是那些冷冰冰的产业和浸满了鲜血的财富，并不会赶尽杀绝。  
我想告诉他，我想带他离开。放弃这些血腥肮脏的生活，成为一个普通人，走到阳光下，获得自由。  
可已到嘴边的答案已经没有说出口的必要。  
因为我错得太离谱。  
他说的没错，我和他一样，永远改不掉爱幻想的坏习惯，也从未放弃过回到阳光下。  
“你还愿意相信我说的话吗？”  
他沉默着，并未回答我。  
我了然地笑笑，“那你就扣下扳机，这样一切就结束了。”  
他凝视着我的双眼像太空里兀自游荡的星辰，无波无澜，我无法移开自己被吸引的目光。  
“闭上眼睛，Toshiya……”  
仿佛一只早已离开的蝴蝶又带着香甜致命的花蜜重新投入了我的怀抱，我想要拥抱他，可漆黑冰凉的武器却成为了我们之间再无法拉近的距离。  
我在他面前缓缓合上双眼，和多年前一样静静等待着枪响。只是这一次，我知道他一定会打中我的要害，不会让我有多余的痛苦。  
我的周围变成了一片黑暗，看不见初升的太阳，看不见满室的光明，也看不见最后他的样子。我想过，若是能回到农场，我要与玛丽道别，然后摸摸它光滑的皮毛；我也该与阿姨多说说话，聊聊如何做出更好吃的料理；我也想再将书房里被他翻乱的书籍与玩具摆放整齐……  
我还有很多事没做，我还有很多想要做的事……  
“Shinya……对不起……”  
在长久的沉默之后，他的声音穿破了周围的黑暗，抵达了我的内心深处。  
“......新仓薰是个无所不能的人，他算对了我们的每一步，甚至是人心。他对他认为的事实异常笃定，甚至不去做第二种假设。他了解他身边的每一个人，并最大限度地发挥他们的优势为自己所用。  
我自知不是他的对手，但也永远不希望成为他那样的人。  
我从见他的第一面开始就明白，我不可能从他身边轻易脱身，不管以哪一种方式。  
但是，他还是有一件事算错了。  
最难算的不是人心，而是人心背后的东西。  
他给了我几个看似公平的选择，以为我一定会从中选出一个他满意的，皆大欢喜的结局。但殊不知他低估了你，也低估了我。”  
Toshiya，你的眼睛已经给了我想要的答案。你以为你自己隐藏得天衣无缝，但其实你只骗过了你自己。你果然和我想得一模一样，我也终于赌赢了一次，只是代价太过惨重......”  
我还是无法原谅你做的一切，但我知道，即使重新来过，我们之间还是会走到同样的结局......”  
只是，有些遗憾......”他叹了口气，“我以为我能等到你对我开口的那一天......”  
他忽然说了一串数字，让我牢牢记住，我听着不禁皱起了眉，想要睁开眼睛。  
“闭上眼睛，Toshiya，别总是一副苦大仇深的样子......”他略有些颤抖的手覆上了我想要张开的眼睛，我感到一股安心的力量流窜在我的体内，安静地听从了他的命令。  
“我曾和你说过，我是个有恩必报的人，也不愿欠任何人，所以，对不起，请原谅我做出了这样的选择.....  
对不起，偷了你的枪......  
谢谢你送我的每一样东西，我都很喜欢......”  
他停了下来，我听见了他缓缓放平呼吸的声音。枪口似乎也渐渐转移到了我的面前。  
“回家吧，Toshiya，我也好想回家......  
可我再也回不去了......  
无论如何，不要忘记太阳会一直温暖着我们......”  
“请你活下去。”  
眼皮上的温度戛然而止，我意识到了什么，猛地睁开了眼睛。  
与此同时，枪声终于响起，可枪口对着的却并不是我。  
“......Shinya！！！”  
他像一朵骤然绽放的血色花朵，沐浴着灿烂的阳光，缓缓向后倒去，在我眼中仿佛按下了慢放键，美得不可思议。  
只可惜花朵绽放的瞬间便枯萎了。他的眼睛失去了所有生命的光辉，他持枪的手柔软无力地垂下，他金色的发丝被他身体里温热的鲜血染红......此时的他和我见过的每一个他都不一样，凄美又悲怆，宛若写下终章的交响乐。  
我拉住他渐渐离我远去的身体，用力禁锢在怀里，仿佛这样做就能留住他流逝的生命。  
“Shinya.....？”  
“Shinya......Shinya你醒醒......”  
“求求你......Shinya......Shinya......”  
我抱着他一遍又一遍地呼唤他的名字，摇晃着他毫无动静的身体，我用力擦干他脸上的鲜血，又温柔地理顺他凌乱的头发，轻轻抚摸他的脸颊。  
但没有用，做什么都是徒劳。  
他再不会回应我，再不会睁开眼睛，也再不会活过来。  
不过几秒钟的时间，他已经彻彻底底，永远地离开了我。  
我这几年来面对过太多死亡，但如今却无法接受这个事实。我只能不停地重复那些毫无意义的动作，像一个一事无成的失败者。  
房间里安静地只能听到我无助地呼唤，而几尺之外的落地窗外，阳光灿烂，这座金黄的城市迎来了它又一个美好的秋日，即使冬天就要来临，但金色的阳光仍然不倦地照耀着这片生机勃勃的土地。  
此时的三春街定然美不胜收，我记得那些随风落下的枫叶会铺满干净的地面，而街道宽敞，车水马龙。  
一无所知的人们会和往常一样走到街上，为新的一天奔波。即使是肮脏的“猴笼”，也照样会从夜晚里苏醒。  
可我心中的金色火焰却熄灭了，我仿佛一座荒芜的家园，曾经热爱的、向往的全部如青烟一般飘走。我死死地盯着他沉睡的恬静容颜，他好像再无牵挂，闭上他幽深明亮却如深渊般的眼睛开始做他永远没有尽头的梦，编织永远不会破碎的幻想。  
我低下头，靠在他的额前，他的身体仍然散发着余温，这是我第一次拥抱他，此时的他温顺乖巧，和书房里静止的玩偶一样柔软，又毫无生气。而我却倔强着，顽固着，贪恋着，不愿放开。  
眼中苦涩的液体终于顺着他苍白的脸颊缓缓往下流淌，一滴一滴，逐渐被他染红的金发吞没。  
他死在了秋日，我的怀里，犹如一颗无花果，萎缩，甘甜。我知道不久之后，三春街的枫叶将会落尽，光秃秃的枝干直指某个地方，而只有在那里，我心中的万物才各有其时。  
我自由了，即使我又将自己关入了另一座囚笼。


	7. Chapter 7

我打开了房间的门，吃惊于这里竟然还最大程度地保持着原有的模样。窗帘随风飘动，似乎他的主人刚刚离开没多久，很快便会回来。飘窗上的抱枕和几只陈旧的布偶正凌乱地散落在角落。  
而床头的绘本被翻到了童话的结局：  
“……  
于是，公主在梦中等着王子，王子在城外等着公主。岁月变迁，雪花和鲜花相继枯萎，王子渐渐老去，而公主却永远沉睡了下去……”  
我揉了揉有些酸涩的双眼，将陈旧的绘本放下，看到了放在一旁的物件——圆柱体的表面上镶嵌了二十六个字母和零到九个数字，可以随意转动。物件的表面已经被磨得光滑，能看出经常被主人拿在手里摩挲把玩。而这种怪异奇特的玩具也只有他会喜欢了。  
我拿在手里随意地翻动那些毫无规律的数字和字母，脑海里却忽然浮现出他最后让我牢牢记住的那串数字。  
我沉思着，按照他说的将表盘旋转到了相应的位置。  
“咔”的声响在寂静的房间里显得异常清晰，好像有一个掩藏许久的谜底终于浮出水面，而落在手心的东西忽然间就有了灼热的温度，让我的心脏不可抑制地狂跳起来。  
被折叠过的卡片看起来并没有什么特别，和书房里随处可见的草稿纸一样，轻易地就会被忽略。可上面清秀调皮的字迹却让我分外怀念。  
事实上我很少能收到他给我的手写文件，除了潦草的签名之外，我基本没有见过他正正经经写下什么文字。唯一还有印象的，就只有账本上他用铅笔标注下的一些零散的笔记，但那些笔记却总是单调无趣，我也很少能有机会去仔细翻看。  
所以当我看到略微泛黄的卡片上用淡蓝色的笔墨写着“To Toshiya”的时候，心中便缓缓涌上一股又涩又暖的情感，它们顺着血液流向我的四肢，最后，酸涩的双眼终于无法承载这种情绪的重量，落下一颗又一颗滚烫的液体，将那些简单平淡的字体晕染开来。

“太阳还是温暖着我们。  
不要为活而活。  
寺地心夜”

寺地心夜，那是他原本的名字，我也只听过一次。  
卡片的背面是一个陌生的地址，后面还跟着一串无序的数字。指尖慢慢抚过那些熟悉的字迹，我的脑海里浮现出那个他天马行空般的，却又被我否定的不切实际的梦想。  
原来那些话他并不是随口说的，他将每一件事都牢牢记在了心里，并在所有人都不知道的情况下悄悄打点好了一切。  
我无从得知他何时将这些准备好，并且是以何种心情准备的。他对于我来说依然是一个难以解开的谜题，近在咫尺却又遥不可及。可如今我已然失去了解开谜题的机会。就像那颗被他吞进喉咙里的子弹，再也走不了回头路。

这座房子早已陈旧不堪，目光所及的阶梯上，地板上，走廊间，都能见到未能清洗干净的痕迹。我一个人慢慢地将这里恢复了原样，这花了我不少时间。  
棚子里的玛丽也走了，我猜想它或许带着农场的牛羊家畜去了另一个很遥远的地方，那里宁静、美好又自由。  
所有的痕迹总会随着时间的流逝而慢慢消失，最后没有人会记得这里住过谁，发生过什么。  
也不会有人发现我来过这里。  
我走的时候已是日落，我回头看向这栋有些年份的建筑，莫名觉得此时的它变得愈发耀眼灿烂，像是燃烧的火焰。  
被我放进贴身口袋的东西上弥漫着清新淡雅的草木香，这让我回想起某一个温柔又冷冽的夜晚，我们站在高处，眼前是万家灯火与静谧月色，耳边夜风习习，四周花香四溢。  
一切已然发生，却尚未发生。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说是黑道AU，但写到最后还是变成了恋爱故事（哭笑不得  
> 关于过去的故事有写一部分，是从另外一位主角的视角来讲述的。如果我的脑洞还在（被打）我会加油填坑的！  
> 虽然不知道有多少人看到，但是非常感谢看到最后的您！么么啾！
> 
> By：Yoru


End file.
